Time Travelling Twins
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Marie: are we sure we want to do this? It could severely hurt the chances of coming out of this with the same outcome. Carrie: I know...but we can't leave things as they are...  TIME TRAVELLING:MAURADERS ERA
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

…...

Two girls sat on the edge of their beds, looking intently at each other. The crescent moon streaming in from their curtain drawn windows being the only light. They looked similar in their features but not quite. Their hair was both black, streaked blood red but their crimson eyes, dotted with black spots, would scare most who hadn't been in the same room with them for two seconds. One had a slightly rounder face to her and her name was Marie Fear. The other had a heart shaped face and was called Carrie Fear.

Their faces were unusually serious until Marie finally spoke up.

"Are we sure we want to do this?"

Carrie looked down at her black boxers, biting her lip in apprehension while the other continued "It could severely hurt the chances of coming out of this with the same outcome."

"I know…but we cant leave things as they are…"

Marie nodded her head slightly, confirming the almost unreadable answer to most. Getting up, she reached under her pillow and brought out a golden necklace with a device on the end that was said to be a myth. A time turner.

Carrie looked up at it, slightly wary before standing to join her sister, whom had already put the necklace of the device around her neck.

Bowing her head slightly, Carrie let the necklace be lowered around her neck.

They looked at each other for a moment, searching each others eyes for any signs of unwillingness and finding none. Smiling softly, Marie gathered the delicate device in her hands before taking a deep breath and letting spinning the device multiple times before letting it go on its own.

Carrie looked around as time flew by- well back. People coming in, they house being unbuilt, if that was even a word, and rebuilt again. Finally it turned into an old shack that others knew well, but feared.

With slightly trembling hands, Marie took the device off her sister and herself before tucking it away in her pocket, shrinking it for good measure.

Carrie looked around and sighed before saying "My bed…its gone." Marie smirked before saying "Of course it is, we are now standing in the shrieking shack of the history books.

Carrie made a face. "Yuck, history. Lets get out of here."

Marie chuckled before intertwining their fingers and walking out into a tunnel where they knew led to the 'pummel weed' as they called it.

Climbing the steps slowly the same thoughts raced through each other their other twins heads.

_What if this doesn't work?_

_What if we fuck up something?_

_Oh god…what about our love lives?_

Both of them groaned at the thought.

Their back muscles started to twinge as they walked through the low passage before heaving a sigh of relief as they came through a trap door. Marie stretched her muscles while Carrie looked around with a sigh.

"Our dining room is a shit hole."

Marie smirked and said "Maybe we should clean it when we get back."

"How about we not and say we did?"

Marie chuckled slightly before grabbing her hand and pulling her through yet another passage, to which Carrie groaned at.

Finally, after what seemed an hour but was probably only a minute, they stepped outside into a star lit night and pressed the knob that paralyzed the tree momentarily before hauled ass out of its range.

They looked at each other for a moment, before looking up at the castle.

Marie kept her eyes trained on the castle, trying to find a difference but couldn't. "This is it…"

"It sure as hell is, cant believe I forgot how big this place is."

"You always forget."

"I know I do. You don't have to remind me every three seconds, I wont forget THAT."

Marie chuckled a bit before leading her sister towards the door, and tried to open it, but found it warded. Frowning she looked to her sister, whom was looking at her as if she were stupid.

"it's a time of war, duh."

Marie made an 'o' with her mouth before thinking while Carrie rolled her eyes and knocked loudly on the door. Marie shot her a dirty look to which Carrie smirked proudly at her simplicity.

The door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Professor Minerva McGonagall whom had obviously been in bed previously. The woman looked at them warily, her hand clenching her wand as she took in the barely clothed young girls.

"What do you want?" Her eyes landed on Carrie's eyes and she forced herself to stifle a gasp at the fierce, and unnerving, emotions behind them.

Marie was the one who spoke up.

"My name is Marie Fear, and this is my twin Carrie Fear. We need to speak to the headmaster right away."

"First tell me what you are doing here. For all I know you could be death eaters."

Carrie gave her a toothy grin before saying a bit conceitedly "If we were death eaters, you'd already be dead."

McGonagall raised her wand to her before saying in her 'authority' voice "Still begs the question of how you are here. Apparation is impossible here and the woods go on for miles."

Marie smiled before saying "All questions-"

Carrie cut in "will be answered"

"once we speak to the Headmaster" both of them finished.

An elderly voice broke in, startling them all. "Minerva let me speak to them."

"Holy shit, ive heard about how he does that, but you can never really prepare for that."

McGonagall started to protest "but Albus-"

"Now now Minerva, I sense no dark aura coming from them, be patient and let me see what they are truly here for."

McGonagall submitted before grudgingly started back to her chambers, Carrie sticking her tongue out at her when her back was turned, only to have a temporary tongue tying hex sent at her by Marie. Pouting slightly, she turned her head to the Headmaster who was looking at them with an amused…'sparkle' in his eyes. There was no other way to describe it. It was as if he could see right into your soul. So many stories, so many hardships lay beneath those old, but wise, eyes.

They lowered their eyes, knowing of his legillimency, thinking that it would be best if they told him of their plan in somewhere more private. He seemed to know this, and turned around saying "my office is this way young ones."

They looked up and scrambled after him, each of them on one of his sides before Marie spoke up "How do you know you can trust us?"

He chuckled a bit before they arrived at what seemed to be a dead end, but their days learning of this historical place knew it not to be true.

"Lemon Drop."

Marie blanched at the password while Carrie stifled her laughter in her throat, sounding like maniacal giggling when she did.

The bird, whom they forgot the name to, jumped aside and stairs were shown. The headmaster stepped onto one step while the girls chose one step lower from him, Carrie feeling a bit claustrophobic as her only escape was shut away by the birdie.

Marie chuckled a bit, knowing what she was thinking while Carrie flipped her eyelids up to which Marie gave her a disgusted look.

They arrived at a door which the Headmaster opened and walked in, looking around in aw at the things that they'd only seen in history books, along with some they hadn't. When Marie looked back at the elderly man, she saw he was giving them a calculating look. Nudging her sister, who snapped her attention back to him, she looked at him sheepishly.

He gestured to the seats in front of him and they basically skipped over to them and plopped down. Looking at both of them intently, he said "Now. First question. How are you here?"

Marie made an 'o' with her mouth for the second time that night and fished out the time turner in her pocket, before restoring it to its original size. The mans eyes showed only a bit of surprise as he reached for it. The round faced girl put it in his hands as he examined it closely "How did you come by this."

"Family heirloom" You could tell they're twins as they spoke together, even without the looks,

He nodded his head slightly before saying "And why are you here?"

Carrie chose this time to speak up "To stop unnecessary death."

Albus's shot up to hers and examined them closely, as she felt a subtle push against her inner walls.

Marie spoke for her "You wont get anything using legillimency with us. We are naturals at occlumency."

He sighed before nodding slightly, but Marie cut him off. "We cant tell you much, for fear of you butting in- don't give me that look, I've heard about you."

Carrie took the initiative to steal her sisters speech and said "We will be sorted into either Gryffindor or Slytherin where we will make subtle but crucial changes. We have planned this out with each other for years and we know what we're getting into. We know the repercussions should we change something that would change this future for the worse. That's why we have these."

Both girls raised their left arms to show rather old looking charm bracelets.

Marie, who was a bit disgruntled at Carrie spoke before she could.

"These are enchanted bracelets made just for us. They will glow each time a change is about to made. Red if we are not to do it, and gold if we are in the clear."

He looked them over calculatingly, an internal battle raging within him before yielding underneath the girls stubborn and expectant gazes.

"Very well. You shall sleep in spare chambers tonight. Tomorrow, we will introduce you to the school."

They both smiled gleefully before jumping up, his directions swirling in the back of their minds as they ran to their destination. Walking in, they saw a king size bed just waiting to be slept on and ran towards it.

Jumping onto it, Carrie let herself fall down and snuggled into the pillow before Marie's voice sounded near her. "Do you think this was a good idea?"

She shrugged and replied "Who knows, but this is definantly going to be fun."

Marie giggled and said "In the marauders era? Definantly."

…...

_**Well that's a wrap! Review please! **_

_**Next time on the time traveling twins:**_

_**Floating popsicles, new friends, and random dancing!**_


	2. AN

AUTHORS NOTE:

is being a bitch to me so im using the place for the second chapter for the first. Every time I uploaded it, it would be underlined and bolded and it was pissing me off. So NO this is not the chapter.


	3. Chapter 1

Marie was the first one to wake, seeing as she was the slightly more responsible of the two. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes as she got out of bed and looked around, almost forgetting where they were. Sighing, she thought to herself for the umpteenth time _I wonder if we made the right choice…_

Looking around, she opened some of the drawers and was pleasantly surprised to find a school uniform in there. She picked it up slowly and delicately, as if it was going to crumple before her very eyes. This was the same uniform she had seen in a museum many ages ago when she was just a child.

Rubbing the fabric, she found it to be quite soft and wondered if they used some kind of spell to make it that way. Glancing down, she was surprised to see a bra with matching panties and wondered if the house elves put them there. Undressing quickly, her mind wondered as she took a mental note of everything she should be aware of. Like how they used quills instead of magical pens.

She was almost ready and was about to put the vest over the button up shirt whenever Cassie stirred in her sleep.

Carrie sat up and looked around, not really seeing everything around her before she randomly said "Where's my floating popsicle?"

Marie, who had dealt with this side of Carrie on multiple occasions said "It's waiting for you to get dressed and go to the great hall."

Carrie seemed to understand and slowly got up, her back already hunching over from tiredness. She yawned and blinked twice as clothing was shoved into her face. Sighing, she took them from her sister and started to slowly, but surely, put them on.

Marie was brushing her hair slowly as she awaited Carrie to get dressed. A thump and a throaty whine signaled her sister was through and was now on the floor, so she got up and turned to the mess that was her sister. Smirking softly at Carrie's still dazed, but more alert, expression, she walked over to her, enchanted brush in her hand.

Sitting behind her, she felt Carrie's body slump against her own and started to brush through her hair, the enchantment making sure they came across no tangles that they would have otherwise had to cut out.

When she was finished Carrie turned to her with a curious expression "The popsicle is waiting for me in the great hall?"

Marie smirked and said "You know how you would never get up unless I told you whatever you wanted was waiting for you somewhere."

Carrie nodded slightly, a smile twitching upwards in the corners of her mouth. They both got up and applied eye shadow with a swipe of black eyeliner, not really caring about the rest. Though they had to put in some contacts so they wouldn't scare off potential new friends. They settled for light blue and added a more smoky affect to their eye shadow to make them stand out more.

Carrie groaned when she saw the pair of shoes waiting for her "They're disgusting"

"We have to wear them"

"Can't we transfigure them?"

"And risk getting a detention for not abiding by the school dress code?

"Didn't we used to ignore those though?"

"We are in the past. Who knows what medieval methods they use for punishment."

Carrie sighed and slipped on the uncomfortable and rigid shoes that seemed unwilling to bend. Groaning she said "I'm going to have sores for weeks!"

"Suck it up."

Marie already had hers on and used a simple 'make me comfy' spell that she had made up.

Opening the door, she allowed Carrie to go first and walked through the halls towards the great hall. When getting to the doors, they stared at them for a moment, hearing a ruckus coming from inside. They took a glance at each of their bracelets which glowed a dull golden color.

Their eyes met and they nodded to each other before each placed a hand on one handle. Pushing them open, they held their heads high and kept their eyes trained in front of them.

Dumbledore stood from his place and called for silence as the girls walked steadily towards him with faked confidence.

"These two young girls are transfers from another school and shall be joining us this year. They shall join the fifth years…"

The two twins arrived at the teachers table, both of them not knowing where to stand so they stood by Dumbledore, blocking the view of one of the teachers, who chose not to voice his or her complaint.

Dumbledore continued to ramble on about expectations of the students before he finally quieted and the teacher behind them stood, who turned out to be Professor McGonagall.

The elderly woman circled around the table and motioned for on of them to sit on a stool while picking up what looked like an old tattered hat.

Marie seemed to know what it was and smiled brightly before skipping forward and sitting down on the stool.

The hat was placed on her head and Carrie raised an eyebrow once it began to move and mutter. She was a bit wary of talking hat's seeing as she hadn't had very many good experiences with them.

Marie on the other hand seemed delighted and sat there proudly on the stool. The hat eased into her mind, which startled her a bit but she didn't show it.

An aged voice spoke in her head, and her smile widened, if that was even possible.

_Hmm.. You have much knowledge, maybe raven claw?_

_No. Either Slytherin or Gryffindor._

_Well your definitely not a Slytherin girl, but you do have much bravery that will be soon discovered in your own time, so it shall be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped at their newcomer who skipped down the isle, scanning the faces for the ones she had seen in her books. She was almost giddy with excitement when she saw the unmistakable unruly black hair of Sirius Black. Stopping next to them, she said with a happy voice "May I sit with you?" He looked up from his spot and cocked an eyebrow at her before grinning and nodding while the one with a mess of brown hair sitting next to him palmed his face.

She smiled happily and sat next to them before turning her eyes to her sister who was now eyeing the hat that was about to be placed on her head warily.

Carrie sighed, catching her sisters eyes before she closed her own. The hat was placed on her head to which she squirmed uncomfortably under. She hated hats. When a voice spoke up in her mind, she was startled to find that she had felt no presence until now.

_Hmm…very sly and smart with your peers. You seem to take on the appearance of a clueless girl although you tend to watch others behavior carefully, using it to your advantage… How very…Slytherin of you._

_Hey! I don't always use it to my advantage! Well I do mostly, but it's sometimes to help others!_

_Yes, I can see that. While you're fit to be a raven claw-_

She growled audibly at the notion. That would blow her cover. Though the hat continued on as if he hadn't heard anything.

_You are much more compatible with Slytherin…Therefore…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

She smiled happily and giggled as the hat was taken off of her before she scanned the heads of the slytherin discretely. Her eyes landed on an unmistakable head of bleach blond hair primped to perfection and made her way to it with an innocent smile.

As she approached, some of them glared at her, expecting her to wilt under their gazes but she had been the brunt of to many of those stares back at home to really notice it.

"May I sit here?"

The elder one of the group stared at her with those storm grey eyes of his before nodding slightly. Her eyes landed on the one she was standing by. He had, what looked like to the untrained eye, greasy hair but was really just unnaturally soft. His eyes turned upwards to hers and she felt an electric shock go through her, her eyes only widening a bit.

Mentally shaking off the weird feeling, she looked to her right and saw that a girl with unruly black hair was sitting there. As politely as she could, she asked "Can I please sit in between you two?"

The girls eyes shot up to bore into hers and said with no regard of what other people might think "What is your blood status?"

Face palming inwardly, she berated herself for not bringing up the topic with her sister earlier and responded with as much conceit as she could muster up "Pure-blood obviously."

The girl smiled before scooting over so she could sit down.

Once she was seated, the girl held out her hand. "Bellatrix Black."

Taking her hand, she shook it once before saying "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Carrie"

Bellatrix didn't seem to be done yet as she said "So what do you think about muggle-borns."

Carrie could see others looking at her through the corners of their eyes, talking but obviously interested in her answer. If this were the regular world, she would have made them feel like shit for even asking that question, but this was dangerous territory. If she made the wrong move then she could be torn apart. She reached forward and picked up a strawberry off of a pie settled in front of a bulky and unruly looking man. Taking a bite, she chewed it slowly, contemplating how to put her answer before swallowing and picking up a sharp, but not serrated, knife.

At this point all of the group was watching her closely. Pricking the tip of her finger, she turned to Bellatrix and said "What color is this blood?"

She looked at her as if she was crazy and said slowly "Red…Why?"

"Just trying to explain my point of view. Now whenever you see a muggle child crying because they wounded themselves, what color is that blood."

They seemed to catch on to what she was saying and the tension rose and Bellatrix's face turned a slight tinge of pink as she opened her mouth to undoubtedly go on a rant about blood-traitors, but Carrie raised her hand. "Let me finish."

_Fucking hell…I just want this to be regular life where I can make fun of things like this…_

"I could care less what you do to muggle-borns, muggles, and blood-traitors. I'm just not going to join in on it. This is your war. Not mine. I'm not taking sides and I'm not interfering. Do what you want with this Voldemort dude. Kiss his feet and suck his dick if you want to, I still wont care."

Most people blanched at her filthy mouth but Bellatrix only grinned savagely and held out her hand once again "Don't interfere with what we do and we won't interfere what you do."

Carrie grinned back and shook her hand, which seemed to disperse the tension around them. Turning back, she was introduced to a multitude of people, the important ones being first such as Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black, whom she had learned were 'courting' whatever the hell that was. She had learned that the boy next to her, whom she was referring to as the 'shocker' was named Severus Snape. He was a very quiet boy and didn't seem to want to touch the dessert laid out for them.

One of the first questions- well _order_ was "Tell us about your sister."

This came from none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Why would you want to know about her? I'm obviously the sexier sister." For emphasis, she puffed out her slightly larger chest. A laugh came from her right and she grinned over at Bellatrix who said "I like you."

Over at the other table 20 questions was commencing under the tight lipped Marie. Most of them being about her sister and what she thought of her being in Slytherin. One of the questions, from whom she could not discern, was "Have you or your sister ever hexed each other?"

She shrugged "Not very dangerous ones, just playful ones."

Sirius turned to her. "From what you've told us, there's absolutely nothing wrong with your sister. Why would she be sorted into Slytherin? She should be here sitting with us."

Marie smiled and said "She has more Slytherin antics than you realize, but that doesn't mean that makes her a bad person."

Sirius looked at her, waiting for her to explain but she merely raised her goblet of pumpkin juice to her lips, so he decided to grudgingly drop it.

James was the next to speak. "What kind of hexes do you use on each other?"

Marie thought for a moment before saying "Just ones that seem to come to mind."

Remus surprised her with his question "Do you think you could give us a demonstration."

Her eyes flitted over to the Slytherin table where her sister seemed to be having a conversation with Bellatrix- wait what? Bellatrix was a known homicidal maniac and she was getting _chummy_ with her? Well that's certainly not something you see- well _ever._

Shaking her head mentally, she thought for a moment, tapping her dark brown, almost black wand against her chin before smirking when she saw her sister reaching for a popsicle.

"Well now that you mention it. I guess I could give you a demonstration." She pointed her wand towards the popsicle while saying under her breath "_Wingardium Leviosa_"

The popsicle floated out of Carrie's reach and above her head, dipping down and up as if taunting her. The boys, and girl, were watching closely for Carrie's reaction, and what they saw shocked them.

Carrie was having a conversation with Bella, her new nickname for Bellatrix, when she reached forward for the popsicle that was sticking out of a pie. Before she could reach it however, it floated up into the air, causing most of the group she was sitting with to look up.

Bellatrix nudged her side and pointed over to her sister, who had her wand raised, a smirk on her face, and her eyes trained on her.

_So it's a show she wants…_

Carrie smirked before pushing herself up by her hands and standing in front of the popsicle that she knew would dart out of her reach if she did anything other than what she was going to do.

_This nature of ours is going to be the death of us…_They both unknowingly thought together.

Now all of the group, the marauders, a few teachers and some students she would probably forget about had their eyes trained on her and the floating popsicle.

The popsicle stayed put in front of her until she opened her mouth and pushed out her tongue to touch the tip softly. Many of the elder boys went rigid in their seats. The popsicle floated towards her, coaxed along by Carrie's tongue sliding over it sensuously.

Finally, the tip slid into her mouth and she bit down harshly on it causing it to sever off. She smiled contently and sat back down to a variety of expressions. Boy's mostly horrified with their hands over their crotch area protectively, while girlish giggling was heard among them along with angry shouts of undoubtedly angry girlfriends.

The forgotten popsicle floated back down into the pie and she was berated with questions, most of them causing her to gag on the piece of now cold ice in her mouth.

Swallowing it with a shudder, she heard a voice in her mind pushing against the forefront of her mind barriers and reached out to it, listening.

_Quite a show you put on there…_

Immediately her mind supplied nice phrases to give a face for the voice, her favorite being 'tall, dark and handsome'

_Who are you? _She asked but he ignored the question.

_You need to watch how you act around people…I don't think you realize how much danger you're in…_

_Oh really? And I suppose you know all about it don't you? You know everything. _

She heard a hiss in the forefront of her mind, and smirked. She absolutely loved ticking people off so much they would blow up. It usually caused them to say more than they meant to, and reveal something.

_That's not what I meant. You need to be careful of who you speak to like that. You may be pure-blooded but you still haven't revealed your heritage which leads me to believe you have nothing pure in your body. You must hope and pray that Lucius doesn't ask you your last name or worse, Bellatrix. Ah…I believe it's to late._

She felt him slip away from her mind and found a hand waving in her face, causing her to rear back and blink repeatedly. Looking to the owner of the hand, she saw Bella and looked at her questioningly.

"You spaced out, I was asking you where your blood comes from. I forgot to ask."

With quick thinking she said "I come from America so you probably haven't heard of them. My last name is Fear."

Bellatrix frowned and said "Your right. I haven't heard about them, and America rarely ever has pure lines…"

Carrie feigned a grimace and said "They don't. Our family has had a hard time finding a pureblood to betroth me and my sister, but I guess that's better. I would rather find that certain person myself to make sure that they won't try and stamp that 'perfect housewife' into me. I can be stubborn and if they tried that…" She grinned viscously at her. "He would soon find that no one control's me" Her eyes darkened "No one."

Bellatrix looked at her a bit surprised before chuckling "It seems we are the same in that instance Carrie"

Carrie smirked at her and returned to her pie, having an on and off conversation with the ones around her, but not really interested in it.

Back at the Gryffindor table, the boy's were quite shocked, while Lily giggled, about what had happened.

Remus was the first one to recover as he swallowed and looked towards Marie.

"_Those_ are the kinds of things you do?" He sounded a bit disturbed but Marie knew that with every boy, there was curiosity that came with it.

"Yes it is."

"But don't you find them a little…I don't know…to sexual for the people around you?"

Marie chuckled "What? It seemed the boys liked it until she chomped down on it."

The boys winced.

Sirius took a bite out of his cake and said "One things for sure. I'm not letting that girl anywhere near my popsicle."

They laughed and things settled down, conversing until the dessert disappeared and they had to go to the common rooms.

Marie skipped over to the door and waited until she saw her sister. The others glancing back to see what was the hold up seeing as they were the ones who volunteered to show her where the rooms were.

She smiled and grabbed her sisters hand in hers, letting the contact link their minds together. Carrie surprised her though.

_We are pure-bloods from America who don't have a betrothed fiancé._

_Shit! I knew there was something I was forgetting. Have they asked about our parents yet?_

_No but they asked about our last name._

As this mental conversation was going on, they both walked next to their new group of friends who were shooting each other nasty looks and verbal bashes.

_Ok, thanks for taking care of that part but when the subject of parents come up, let's tell them they're still in America and we're staying at Hogwarts for the holidays until we find out where we're going to stay._

_Ok._

They were both brought out of their musings whenever Sirius pointed his wand at Lucius, who was smirking as if he had won something.

Looking at each other they sighed as the others whipped out their wands at each other, so they did the only thing they could think of to break the tension.

"Random Dancing!" They both said in unison and proceeded to dance with each other. Swinging their hips and waving their arms in the air.

This got their attention. They stared at them as they danced wildly with each other, and the girls stopped once they realized they were staring.

Lucius spoke first.

"For what reason did you feel the need to do that?"

Both girls grinned and said in unison "Well it got your attention didn't it?"

The way they spoke together in the same tone unnerved most who had not seen twins, which they suspected was all of them.

Carrie let go of her sisters hand and walked over to the group of Slytherins. She smiled and said "Let's go to the common rooms, remember you have classes to prepare for."

Lucius and Bellatrix nodded and turned away from them, both of them obviously being the leaders. There were others in the group whom she had not paid any attention to before including, Barty Crouch, Antonin Dolohov, Severus Snape (of course), and some guys with the last name of Crabbe and Goyle. She only really liked Bellatrix and Narcissa seemed nice to but Lucius came with Narcissa so she had to deal with him if she ever wanted to talk to Narcissa.

Walking up the stairs, she took some time to notice where they were going, and she groaned whenever she saw the moving staircases.

"Those are going to be a bitch to climb." She said under her breath. Someone next to her chuckled and she turned to see Barty next to her, looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl and make her want to be away from him. Far, far, _far_ away.

He seemed to be amused by the cautious glances she sent him and said "No need to be afraid my dear. I don't bite. Hard."

She groaned at the over usage of that phrase and said "Please come up with some new material. I don't want to waste my time with guys who use century old pick up lines."

He seemed to be put off but she truly didn't care, she wanted to get away from him so she quickened her steps to catch up with Bella, who was already stepping up the stairs at a quick pace.

As she caught up with her, she whispered in Bella's ear "Remind me never to sit next to, or even go near Barty."

This seemed to amuse Bella greatly as her lips quirked up into a smile, hurrying to get to the platform before the stairs moved again.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's a lecherous boy with to many hormones in his body."

Bella laughed, and not in the insane way you might think she would, an actual laughed, which the others looked up at her with curious eyes for. As far as they knew, Bella never laughed. She chuckled, she giggled, she smirked, but Bellatrix Lestrange never _laughed._ Just what had this Carrie girl said to her to make her do such a thing.

Back with the Gryffindors, there was not such a happy time going on. Sirius was mumbling about stupid Slytherins and how they needed to be put in their place while James looked pissed off and didn't want to be talked to or touched, not even by Lily. Marie walked next to Lily, giving the girl some kind of comfort.

She patted her back as they walked briskly up the stairs, which were no surprise to Marie because she actually _researched_ before coming here, and said "Don't worry, their pride is just hurt."

Lily nodded her head and Marie looked up at Sirius as he said a bit louder than all of his mumbling "I could have taken them."

Marie's hand twitched in annoyance and as a response to this she retorted "Or you could have been blown to pieces. You need to pick your battle's Sirius, not just run into the like a raging buffoon. That's why elder Slytherin's rarely ever get into trouble when it was _truly_ their fault, not something you made up to get them back."

Sirius looked offended by this and was about to protest but Marie waved him off "I don't want to hear it. If this is truly the way you talk to other people just because of circumstances then I guess your not a very good person at heart."

James looked red in the face as he said "Well you might as well be in Slytherin with that sister of yours then!"

Marie gave him a deadly glare and walked slowly up to him, glad that the stairs hadn't moved.

"If you _ever_ bring my sister into a fight and verbally bash her again I will personally castrate you with a cheese grater." James eyes turned defiant but Lily came up behind Marie and crossed her arms over her chest, showing him that she was obviously on her side, but James refused to yield.

"Every one of those Slytherin's are bad news! They are bred from a young age to be _death eaters_! What happens when your sister becomes one of them huh? She's already friends with Bellatrix, the crazy madwoman! I bet there are things about your sister that she hides from you! I bet she's a conniving-"

Before he could finish, Marie whipped out her wand and was in his face, digging her wand into his throat, fury pumping through her veins. "Don't you_ dare _finish that sentence _Potter!_" She said his name as if it were poison within her mouth. "I swear with everything that I am, if you ever say anything derogatory about my sister again…" Her eyes narrowed and James swallowed at the sudden drop in temperature. "You will have to answer to me."

With that, she whirled around and pointed it at Sirius who's face drained of color but never lost that defiant expression. "And you! Stop whipping your wand out at every push of a button! Did it ever occur to you that they _want_ you to act this way?" His face turned confused but she continued "Every one of you damn marauders need to grow up and look at the bigger picture! There is a _war_ going on and your letting silly things that other people say rile you up! You're not acting badass, you're acting like stupid fools!"

Peter, whom she really didn't like, surprised her the most "I-I agree." Sirius, James, and Lily looked at him in surprise while Remus, who had been watching the whole predicament unfold, said "Come on guys. Are we going to lose our heads over a few dumb-" Marie shot him a look, and he sent her a pleading one. "Slytherins? Are we really going to turn against our new friend just because her sister ended up in Slytherin? We don't know anything about her yet. Let's just let things happen and judge her then."

James and Sirius deflated a bit and sent her sheepish looks, to which she smiled at. Then the stairs started to move and they scrambled up to the platform. They arrived at a picture of 'The Fat Lady', Marie frowned at the name, they said the password and walked inside.

Marie stepped inside and looked around. Many students were sitting around with their books open and she looked at them confused when Lily spoke up.

"It's a weekend. We only take classes on the weekdays."

Marie nodded her head and sighed a bit, scratching at the back of her ear, wondering what to do when Lily took her hand and led her to the girls bedroom, to Sirius's disappointment. There she found an empty bed, by Lily's, and sat down on it, rubbing her temples. "First day and I've already had a fight."

Lily smiled sympathetically as she said "Me and James had many fights like that once"

Marie's eyes flicked up to her, and she noticed that there weren't any girls but them in there. "Why?"

Lily's eyes dimmed and she looked out of the window next to their beds "I used to have a very good friend in Slytherin…"

"Used to?"

Lily shook her head. "Yes used to. We don't talk anymore."

Marie let the subject drop and sighed before looking around. There was a tapping on the window and she looked to find a brown owl with white specks on its wings outside.

Lily got up and opened the window to let it fly in.

It settled on Marie's bed and lifted it's leg that had a note tied to it.

Undoing the string she opened the letter, absentmindedly stroking the owls fur as she read.

"_Dear Marie Fear,_

_I am sorry but as you and your sister are in different houses, you shall not have all classes with her. Maybe half if your lucky. As Slytherin and Gryffindor's tend to get into fights, we cannot have them all together for a very long period of time. You will be taking classes with your house and age group, meaning the fifth years. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you but I have a proposition for you. A second password can be made for each of you to go into the others house rooms. Now this has never been done before but with the situation you two are in-_"

"What situation?"

Marie looked up to see Lily reading over her shoulder and the gears fast in her head to come up with an answer.

"We haven't ever spent more than a day apart from each other."

It was true. They hadn't and with classes, they wouldn't be able to sit next to each other let alone talk to each other. It would interfere and make it possible for them to slip up while talking to other people. Still…part of her felt bad for lying to Lily, but she knew that if she ever told her about it, everything would be for not and it would probably screw everything up.

Glancing down at the bracelet, she saw it glowing a light yellow, meaning it was ok for Lily to read the rest with her.

"_it would be prudent to let you have some time together to discuss things. _

_Your passwords will be Twin Travelers_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_."

She smiled and folded it before setting it down on the drawer next to her bed. Finding another note behind it, she saw her classes and smiled as she saw Care of Magical Creatures on it. Noticing that Lily was frowning she gave her a curious look.

"The password was blurred to me."

Marie shrugged and replied "It must be a security measure"

She nodded and Marie yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Lily smiled and got up, going outside "I'll be outside with the guys if you need us."

Marie nodded again and laid down on the bed, snuggling up under the covers and flicked her wand lazily to undo the knots on the dark red sheets to let them fall around her, sealing her in crimson glow much like her eyes. Setting her wand down beside her, she let herself slip out into unconsciousness.

Back at the Slytherin Common Rooms, Carrie was laying back against her new bed, her hands under her head and her legs crossed at the ankles. She had taken off those disgusting shoes and wore her knee high socks with red and black stripes going horizontally. She wore a pair of simple black boxers and a black shirt with 'Bite Me' spelled out on it.

She had just finished with her letter and chose to burn it instead of keeping it, knowing she would remember the password regardless.

Hearing something rustling she looked over to see Narcissa in the doorway and looked at her curiously. The girl eyed her choice of clothing with obvious distaste and said "The others want to know if you want to come down."

Carrie raised an eyebrow before sitting up and grinning "sure."

Narcissa nodded before walking back out.

Carrie got up and stretched her body before starting towards the door. Her reflection in the window caught her eye and she observed it for a moment. A smile crossed her face as she thought about the others. She had friends…and it felt amazing. Though she still knew what she was here for, she couldn't help but feel happy about being accepted. Giggling, she turned to the door and went through it, ready for anything thrown at her.

…...

_**And there we go! That's a wrap! Remember to review! Love ya!**_

_**Next time on Time Traveling Twins:**_

"_Come on! It's not that hard! Stop thinking about what others think about you and just loosen up!"_

"_This is just Barbaric"_

"_It's just dancing! Let go of everything you know and just flow to the beat!"_

"_No."_

"_I won't stop until you at least try it."_

"_Oh Merlin…"_


	4. Chapter 2

Carrie had a problem. There was a disgusting…_thing_ in front of her. She poked it with her quill and lifted the right corner of her lip in distaste when it squirmed. It's legs moved in a desperate attempt to turn over but she refused to do anything but give it nudges every now and then.

"Do you always poke water roaches with quills in the middle of the halls or is this a recent hobby of yours?"

She scowled up at Lucius and said "It's disgusting."

He rolled his eyes and replied "Then just step on it."

"And make my shoes even more repulsive? No thank you."

He shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

Looking around, she noticed none of the others weren't with him.

"Where's the gang?"

"They're still in the common rooms. They sent me to find you after your disappeared. Why did you leave like that anyway?"

Grimacing, she poked the insect again and said "It's nothing."

"Well it's obviously something since you left in such a hurry. Was this because we brought up the Gryffindorks?"

She glared up at him before turning back to the beetle she was sitting on her knees in front of.

"Ah…so it is"

She ignored him pointedly, and he stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had been raised to see women as trophy wives that were there only to please him. Most girls that he met were proper and raised to be the perfect wives for their future husbands, discounting the muggle-borns of course. From what he had seen of this girl, there was nothing there that he would expect from a regular pure-blood. She didn't have manners, was wild, and random at times. He didn't need to speak about what happened at lunch time to know that she was a very sexual person, but the fact that she just lay's her heart out on her sleeve… There was no Slytherin that he knew of that acted this way before. Did she not care of how other's thought of her? No parent would want this kind of child as their sons fiancé. Then there was the problem of her having a twin. Surely she would be the one to get the money and property rights. The fact that she was sorted into Slytherin alone should solidify that.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. To many questions swirled in his brain. He knew he would have to investigate this girl subtly. He was a Slytherin after all, he could get things out of her.

She sighed and got up before nudging the roach over on its feet so it could scamper off to scare some first year girls. Taking a deep breath, she smiled over at him and said "So do you want to go do something?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment. "Do what?"

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes bugged out of her head "You've never had fun before have you?"

He looked at her, offended, before saying in oh so righteous tone. "I certainly have to."

She shook her head quickly before saying "Not fun your parents would approve of"

He got silent for a moment before narrowing his eyes at her, remembering the show at the table.

"What kind of fun are you talking about."

She rolled her eyes at him and jabbed him in the stomach "Pervert. That's not the kind of fun I'm talking about."

"I am certainly not a pervert."

She smiled, noticing that's the only thing he caught on to. Grabbing his hand, she said "Come on. I want you to try something with Narcissa."

_I'm gonna need to have Marie with me on this one. She's good with words._

He was a bit surprised that she just grabbed his hand like that, even more so that she was running down the halls with him struggling to keep up.

_This girl, how does she run so fast?_

Her legs didn't seem to slow down as they passed many corridors, in fact they seemed to speed up. The only thing that comforted him was the erratic breathing coming from her.

They finally reached the Slytherin portrait. She mumbled something incoherently that he assumed was the password and it opened. Pulling him inside, he stumbled over the carpet to the group of Slytherin's he had previously been sitting with.

Narcissa's eyes went straight to their linked hands and narrowed, wondering what was going on. Carrie noticed this and immediately let go, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with her.

She smiled at her and announced "I want you and Lucius to dance together."

All eyes shot up to her, some weary, most curious. Smiling, she nodded her head erratically shot over to Narcissa's side with puppy dog eyes, pleading for her to do it. Narcissa looked over to Lucius and thought wearily.

_Well…it's only dancing. What could go wrong?_

Bellatrix looked at her with curious and interested eyes, wondering what was going on.

Narcissa sighed and nodded her head, to which Carrie's eyes lit up with happiness, reminding her of a child.

"Ok the room of requirement should be a good place to do it."

Now everyone was staring at her, even the smaller Slytherin's who seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You know where the Room of Requirement is?" Somebody hissed to her right. She looked over to see Bellatrix staring at her intently and got uncomfortable.

Playing it off innocently, she said "Was I not supposed to?"

"Isn't that just as myth?" One of the smaller Slytherin's piped up.

Bellatrix turned along with some others of the group turned and glared at him. All of the others who weren't in the group scrambled out of the room. Turning back to her, she said "Lead us to it."

Carrie wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into before standing up with her arms crossed over her chest saying "Ok but only Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Severus can come."

Antonin and Barty were about to pipe up before Carrie sent them one of her own homemade glares along with Bella. They did not want to get on the wrong side with her if Bellatrix was on her side. Quieting down, they got up and walked back to their rooms and she smiled.

"Ok I'm bringing Marie with us, she's better at explaining things than I am."

Lucius' stare hardened as he said "I refuse to be in the same room with a Gryffindor."

"Well then just think of her as my twin sister because she's going to know everything regardless"

He opened his mouth to give an _order_ to her but she cut him off .

"Don't worry, she won't say anything to her new friends about you."

Before he could say anything else, she spelled her clothes into her school uniform, bounded out of the common rooms and ran off to the Gryffindor side of the stairs. Smiling when she reached the right portrait, she hoped that her new friends would stay put and not start trying to figure out things about her as she got her sister.

Saying the password meant for both of them, she walked through it to find a multitude of surprised stares.

"What are you doing in here? Wait- _How_ did you get in here?"

The question came from a brunette boy, who was half staring half glaring at her. A red-headed girl stood up and said "Your sister is asleep." Carrie grinned before saying "Thank you." Running up to the rooms, she dodged a spit ball and tip-toed over to her sisters bed. Opening the curtains, she leaned in real close to her face.

Marie's eyes screwed up before slowly opening to see her sister close to her face.

"HOLY SHIT!"

She fell off the bed, onto the floor and hit her head. Smiling triumphantly, Carrie giggled before saying "I love doing that." The marauders came running into the room to see Carrie giggling loudly and Marie groaning on the floor. James quickly spoke up, glaring at Carrie.

"What did you do to her?" He said in a deadly tone.

"She scared the fuck out of me is what she did!"

Marie groaned and got up from the floor, rubbing her head. Sirius spoke next.

"What did she do."

Marie looked at him for a moment before smirking. Getting up, she walked over to him.

"I was asleep, dreaming happily when she got real close to my face like this." She leaned upward towards his face, almost kissing him. His breath hitched in his throat. Their breath mixed together as she talked. "And I felt something near me. So I opened my eyes a bit and saw her there looking at me." She paused a bit, bringing her hands up to touch his arms, which she noticed were quite toned.

"And I screamed." She pushed him a bit before walking back over to her sister, leaving him dumbfounded, along with the rest of the group. Carrie grinned at her sister and gave her a hi-five. Marie smiled back before saying "So what did you need me for?"

The group, not knowing what else to do, walked out of the girls room and went back to talking.

Carrie grabbed her hand and said "You have to help me! I'm going to teach Lucius and Narcissa how to dance!"

Marie's eyes widened a bit before she smirked and they linked their hands together to run out of the common rooms.

"I'll be back!" She shouted to the group.

"Wait! Where are you going? !" Sirius asked, but she was gone already.

They ran all the way back to the Slytherin common rooms where the group was waiting for them outside of the portrait.

"What took so long" Bella asked.

Marie pouted and said "She had to scare the piss out of me is what took so long."

Bellatrix and Lucius smirked before Lucius waved for them to lead the way. Marie turned to Carrie.

"So where are we going to do this."

"The Room of Requirement."

Marie nodded and they both went down the stairs at a quick pace, the group trailing behind them, whispering to each other. Bellatrix caught up with them and kept up with their pace as she said "What kind of dancing are they going to do?"

They grinned at her before replying "Our special kind of dancing." Bella raised an eyebrow but they didn't say anything more. Coming to a wall, they paced three times in front of it before a door appeared. The group's eyes widened and they went through it.

The room was a dark green color with hard wooded floors and a multitude of instruments in it. Most of them muggle.

Carrie clapped her hands together and said happily to Lucius and Narcissa. "Ok we're going to give you an example of what to do"

Narcissa stuck her nose in the air and said "I know how to dance."

Marie grinned and said "Not our kind of dancing you don't" which made her quiet down. Severus, whom had barely said a word throughout the whole ordeal sat down in a chair and watched Carrie closely. Marie looked at him for a moment before looking towards Carrie and grinning.

_Oh yes…this shall be interesting._ She thought in her head.

Picking up her wand, she pointed it at her temple and concentrated hard on one memory. A strand of white glowing memory came from her temple and the others stared hard at her.

Once it was on her wand and out of her head, she said "Now have you ever heard of a memory being expanded so you can watch it instead of using those well type things?" No one answered, which she took as a no.

Carrie took out her wand and set the point against the point on Marie's. The strand of memory attached itself to her wand as well as still staying on Marie's. They both whispered an incoherent word before pulling their wands apart and expanding the memory into a white floating, square like…_thing._ It started to form formations like a t.v.

The first thing they noticed was how skimpy two girls looked. Then they realized it was actually Carrie and Marie…

Carrie skipped over to sit by Severus and announced "I'm the one in the green sports bra and Capri's."

Marie took to leaning against the wall and watching their reactions. Their eyes were glued to the memory of them moving. Then they registered the music.

_There I go!Sexting all my favorite mother fuckin' hoes!_

_Stereo! Blast it up! Go rape shit and tear it up!_

_We can make you look like hoes._

_She's texting if she's so slow!Hellz yeah!_

_Go for more-_

_Parents bringing down the door!_

_Oh no!_

_Caught__ with my pants down!_

_Now I gotta leave this town!_

_I ain't never lookin' back!_

_I'm gonna tell your ass straight up!_

_This is how we live it up,_

_I just don't give a fuck!_

_And if I ever gave a fuck then I will be straight out of luck!_

The music slowed down a bit and mumblings were heard of what they guessed was the chorus. They didn't know how long the song had been played so they didn't know what part they were on. Carrie in the memory got in the middle and danced slowly and sensually with her eyes closed. It seemed as if there was no system to her dancing…she looked…free. Something they could never say about themselves. It surprised all of them.

_I wanna fuck you hard…I wanna feel you deep…_

_I wanna rock your body…_

_I wanna taste your sweet…_

_I wanna fuck you hard…_

_I wanna feel you deep…_

_I wanna ah ah.._

_I wanna ah ah…_

_I wanna fuck you hard…_

_I wanna feel you deep… _

_I wanna rock your body…_

_I wanna taste your sweet…_

_I wanna fuck you hard…_

_I wanna feel you deep…_

_I wanna ah ah…_

_I wanna ah ah…_

An inchorent voice was heard and the music sped up, along with Carrie's movements. A smile tugged at her lips as she danced, her body glistening with sweat as she did.

_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep! _

_I wanna rock your body!_

_I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna ah! ah!_

_I wanna ah! ah!_

Her movements changed with the beat and the lyrics of the music. It looked as though she didn't care what others thought of her and danced freely. Free of fear. Free of what others said. Her mind…her body…and her soul danced along with her in the memory.

_Love me or hate me,_

_But you wanna fuck me._

_My love is unrestricted,_

_You know you wanna lick this!_

In her mind, this was her way of being free, being herself. She wasn't thinking when she danced, she just let the music flow through her and moved her body to it.

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had,_

_You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as -a-a-ad._

_I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MOOOREEEE!_

_Sexting..sexting...sexting...sexting...sexting!_

The memory dulled into a white glowing hair-like thing again and Marie summoned it to her wand again and let it flow into her mind again. Lucius was the first to speak.

"There is no way I am going to shame myself by dancing so inappropriately."

Carrie chuckled a bit but Bellatrix surprised her by saying "I want to."

She turned to her with a raised eyebrow before grinning and nodding. Leaning down, she whispered in her ear "I have to get Lucius to loosen up, so help me out." Bellatrix flashed a smirk and nodded her head.

Watching their exchange, Severus kept himself quiet before looking around at everyone. He remembered Carrie in the memory so well. He wanted to be able to do that, but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself go like that, with no worries.

Carrie watched as Marie came up and used her wand to put on the same song, which confused everyone but Carrie, and started to dance with Bellatrix, who was watching closely.

"Just let the music guide your body. Flow to it." She said.

Lucius watched it with obvious interest, though he tried to hide it. Bellatrix seemed to get it and cleared her mind, letting the upbeat song move through her body. She smiled a bit, not knowing what she was doing, but was obviously doing something right because Marie couldn't help but dance with her.

Carrie was about to get up to join them but a voice in the forefront of her mind stopped her. She reached out to it and smirked, now knowing that it had to be one of the two men in here and just by process of elimination, she figured out it was Severus Snape, the shocker.

_You never cease to amaze me with how uncouth you are. _

She smirked and turned to Severus, who raised an eyebrow at her while saying back.

_I just like being different than everyone else. Being normal is boring._

He seemed to figure out she knew what he was doing and shook his head. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

_Dance with me._

His eyes widened a bit before narrowing at her, obviously thinking it was a cruel joke. A door formed on the other side of the room and she smiled, nodding to it. He looked at her warily for a moment before deciding that if she embarrassed him, he would use Secumsemptra on her.

Getting up, he subtly walked to the door, but not before catching Bellatrix and Marie's eyes. Carrie followed him and they walked through it without another thought and the door disappeared.

She smiled a bit at the interior, it was decorated with Slytherin colors and again a hard wooded floor. It was a much smaller room but had enough room to dance in.

"I refuse to dance with that music."

Carrie nodded.

"I've got something different in mind for you." She took out her wand and whispered into the tip before holding it out to Severus.

"It will choose the song for you."

He looked at it warily before taking it in his hands and the music started. It seemed to be a good song. The music slowly got louder and he handed back the wand to Carrie, who seemed to have a smirk pulling at her lips.

She took off her shoes, cape (as she called it), and her sweater.

Taking his hand, she said "Clear your mind. Let the lyrics and music move your body."

_You are my everything_

_You taught me how to sing_

_You took a chance on me_

_Opened my heart to seeYou had the golden key_

_That simply sets me free_

_You are my only hope_

_The one I need the most_He was surprised by the lyrics but did as she said while settling into a movement he didn't know he could do. He twirled her around and as he did, the Room of Requirement did something he didn't know could happen. Her clothes faded into a simple green dress that flared out at the hips for more room so she could dance. Her socks were replaced by the same shade of green high heels with straps that went up her legs and stopped just below her knees. He looked down at himself to see that he was wearing a green tux with the Slytherin emblem on it. This surprise didn't stop him from dancing with her though, in fact, it seemed to enable him to dance more…freely. She hadn't been here for a day yet and she had already cracked through part of his shell.

He danced intimately with her, his eyes closed as he did, knowing that this wasn't any traditional dance that he knew of.

_You are my light in dark_

_The ever-shining spark_

_You are my other half_

_You always make me laugh_

_You are my dearest friend_

_Forever until the end_

_We're simply meant to be_

_For it is clear to see_The music faded a bit, their movements slowing as it did, taking on a more sensual movement to it.

_Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin…fafa fa fa…_

The chorus came and they moved in sync with each other, always having a hold on one another in some way, whether it be the shoulder, waist, hips, etc.

_So in love with you_

_La lovestruck_

_And all the things you do_

_so lovestruck_

_I know you'll get me through_

_Ia lovestruck_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_La lovestruck_

_And all the things you do_

_So lovestruckI know you'll get me through_

_lovestruck oh lala la la la lovestruck_

It was as if there was no war going on, there were no sides they had to pick. Nothing wrong. They danced their hearts out, sweating a bit from exertion. The music sped up again, and so did they.

_I can't see myself without you_

_Now that I've had a taste_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_I feel your lips_

_I see your face_

_I'm taking back every hateful thing I've ever said about love_

_I've realized I need it and baby you're the one_

_I only smile when I'm with you_

_I spend all day missing you_

_I'm love struck in your head_

_You've turned this boy into a man_

_I promise to love you like no one can_

_Here we are hand in hand_

_My dream came true, now I'm your man_

They breathing was erratic but they didn't want to rest. They both wanted this to go on forever. They felt so…there wasn't a word to describe this feeling. There was no step by step instructions for this dance, it was just the music leading them on. Carrie's eyes opened a bit to look at him and caught his eyes. They couldn't turn away from each other, and they didn't want to. This dance was freeing them from everything.

_Falling, falling, falling, falling, falling…fafa fa fa…_

_So in love with you_

_La lovestruck_

_And all the things you do_

_so lovestruck_

_I know you'll get me through_

_Ia lovestruck_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spellSo in love with you_

_La lovestruckAnd all the things you do_

_So lovestruck_

_I know you'll get me through_

_lovestruck oh lala la la la lovestruck_

They're hearts sped up in sync with one another as they looked into each others minds. 'How could this happen?' They both asked themselves. It was as if they had known each other for a long while, but it hadn't even been a day. How? How? They closed their eyes, letting the music lead them through the rest of the song .

_I want to scream into this world that you are my one and only girl_

_I was a fool and jaded too_

_Before I fell in love with you_

_So in love with you… _

_So in love with you…_

_Im fallin Im fallin Im fallin in love…_

_Love struck_

_So in love with you_

_La lovestruck_

_And all the things you do_

_so lovestruck_

_I know you'll get me throughIa lovestruck_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_La lovestruck_

_And all the things you doSo lovestruck_

_I know you'll get me through_

_lovestruck oh lala la la la lovestruck_

_Cupid got me when I let down my guard_

_Who knew it was so great?_

_Who knew I'd fall this hard?_

_We can run away and never look back_

_Forget our battered past_

_The future's what we have_

The music slowed down and they let go of each other. Not sure what to make of this before two glasses of water appeared at the side of an unnoticed table. Carrie walked over to them with shaking hands and picked them up, her clothes fading back into her school clothes. Handing one to Severus she chugged the drink, making Severus raise an eyebrow as he sipped on his, slowly draining it of its contents.

She smiled at him and the door reappeared behind them. Putting down the glass along with Severus's now empty one, she walked through it to see Marie pouting by Lucius and Narcissa's unmoving, but standing, forms.

"Come on! It's not that hard! Stop thinking about what others think about you and just loosen up!"

"This is just Barbaric"

"It's just dancing! Let go of everything you know and just flow to the beat!"

"No."

"I won't stop until you at least try it."

"Oh Merlin…"

Carrie giggled from the other side of the room, the door already gone and all heads turned their way, making Severus very uncomfortable. Marie and Bellatrix smiled knowingly, but probably for different reasons. Then it got really cold in the room. Everyone but Carrie and Severus shivered. Carrie bounded over to Lucius and Narcissa and said menacingly "I will tell everyone that you watched Marie and I dancing in our undies if you don't do it."

Their eyes widened, remembering the memory and gulped. Carrie smiled happily when they both nodded their heads and said "Ok-" She started the music, that Marie had started for them, again "Close your eyes and clear your heads, just let the music guide you."

They slowly started to move to the beat and the twins grinned. Severus took a seat before realizing he sat on Carrie's 'cape', sweater, and shoes. He wondered for a moment why they didn't ask about it when they walked back in the room and shook his head, thinking that they probably were to preoccupied to question it.

Carrie stepped back and let them dance together, they were a bit stiff, but it was a start. Slowly they unwound and danced perfectly together, as if they were meant to be. There was nothing vulgar about it, unless you were high strung on politeness and what others thought about you. It was beautiful how they danced together. Somehow, she knew that they could do it and she was glad she pushed them to do it.

Marie came up beside her and said "So you got mister dark and mysterious to dance with you?" Carrie smiled and nodded a bit, knowing full well that Bellatrix was eavesdropping not far away. She turned to her and smiled, holding out her hand to her which surprised her. Bellatrix hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do, before grabbing her hand and starting to converse with her.

Severus watched them from behind, only really looking at Carrie and wondering what exactly happened in the other room with her. Shaking his head, he watched Lucius and Narcissa as the song ended and noticed how they seemed out of breath. He knew Lucius always needed to let go, and being not-so-close friend, but still a friend, he was kind of happy that Marie and Carrie helped him do that. He pinched his arm to make sure this wasn't another cruel dream to taunt him on what could never happen.

He watched as Carrie smiled and started to talk once again.

"That was…GREAT!" She giggled and punched Lucius in the arm slightly, surprising him and making him rub it. "I knew you could do it."

Narcissa ran her fingers through her slightly tangled black hair and grimaced as she felt sweat pouring off of her. Marie turned to her and smiled a bit, saying in her ear "You were wonderful." Narcissa turned to her and nodded her head, smile tugging at her lips a bit.

Bellatrix smiled at her and said "That was magnificent sister."

Carrie sighed and did a tempus spell before saying "Well it's time for lunch. Come on, let's go."

They nodded and all walked out the doors, but not before checking to see if anyone was coming, and walked to lunch together. Walking through the doors, Marie bid goodbye to everyone and walked over to the marauders. Sitting down, she wondered what was wrong before remembering she, a Gryffindor, just walked in with the Slytherin heads.

She looked around to see that almost everyone was staring at her, even some of the teachers. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye though, which kind of creeped her out. Turning back to her friends, she looked at Lily, begging for her to help with her eyes. Lily sighed before saying "So Marie, how far into your studies are you? I could help you if you want."

"Or she could have her Slytherin buddies to help her since she's oh so chummy with them." Lily frowned and was about to berate James when a voice much like Marie's chimed in "Hey sista, mind if I sit with you?"

All heads turned to Carrie, whom had a goofy smile on her face. Marie let out a sigh of relief and scooted closer to Sirius, who had this pissed off look on his face. Carrie settled in between Marie and a first year, who was more than glad to scoot away from her. She smiled and said to her sister "Soo…you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh!" Marie blushed slightly and introduced everyone, Carrie's eyes stayed on Peter for a minute before smiling at everyone.

"Well I'm Carrie as I'm sure you all know. Sorry for being rude earlier and not introducing myself then, but I was in a hurry."

Remus was the first to speak up "Why are you over here and not with them?" He gestured to the Slytherin table.

"Well, I knew my sister would be getting shit from ya'll for being with the oh so _scary_ Slytherins so I came over here to make sure that ya'll didn't do anything to her. Plus…I've been meaning to meet you guys, I've heard so much about every one of you." She was referring to the history books Marie made her read but she knew that they thought Marie told her about them.

"Nothing bad I hope." Lily said.

Carrie smiled at her and said "Nope, all that I've heard about you is good. Well…mostly." She looked pointedly at Sirius and James who took on the famous defiant looks. Carrie chuckled a bit before opening her arms wide "Ask me anything you want."

Over at the Slytherin table, Lucius asked the rest of the group "Think she'll be ok?"

Bellatrix nodded a bit "And if they try to do anything." Her eyes flashed with a tint of madness "I'll tear them apart."

Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Severus all seemed to be in agreement with this and went back to eating, glancing up at the Gryffindor table every now and again.

Severus kept an eye on Carrie the most though, not really observing the others around her. He wanted to know what happened between them and how she had done it. His eyes traveled to Lily and there was a small pain in his heart. He touched his chest lightly, a bit confused. Usually when he looked at her, he was brought to tears. What in Merlin's name was going on?

…...

_**And there we have it folks!**_

_**Another chapter of Time Traveling Twins!**_

_**I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Songs used (sexting and lovestruck) are owned purely by Blood on the Dance Floor.**_

_**How did ya'll like this one? I am now taking requests on what you want to see in the next chapters. Number 2, 4, and 6 get to have requests! Tell me what you think and want. **_

_**And now if you will help me.**_

_**What house and year is Andromeda in? What year is the Yule ball?**_

_**Thank you! Next time on time traveling twins:**_

_**A secret kiss**_

_**A new obsession**_

_**Gryffindor dancing**_

_**And Bellatrix's addiction**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**I hate fan fiction (dot) net, but I love posting stories to see what you guys think. Just saying. **_

_**It's mushing my lyrics together and leaving out letters and I have to put a space in between ? ! Just to make sure that they both get on there. -pouts-**_

_**By the way, I need a beta. Badly. **_

_**Oh yeah, this is rated MATURE for a reason kiddies. Hope none of ya'll feint.**_

…...

"Why were you sorted into Slytherin? You seem ok."

Carrie looked towards the owner of the voice to find James and said haughtily "There is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. Not every Slytherin becomes a Death Eater."

James regarded her for a moment before saying "So you're not on You-Know-Who's side?"

Carrie shrugged and said "I'm not on anyone's side." James took on a murderous look and said loudly "You have to be on a side. Either you hate what's happening to muggle's, muggle-borns, and 'blood traitors' or you don't. _Which side are you on?_" He hissed the last part.

She drained the rest of her pumpkin juice before slamming the cup down on the table, making some people flinch. Marie sighed, knowing what would come next. It was scary how alike they were sometimes.

"You listen here and you listen good _boy._ I don't have to choose a side. I don't _want_ to choose a side. I don't give a flying fuck about Death Eaters and Moldy-Voldy. I really don't care what they do. To me, that's they're business. Now if they come knocking on my door, I'll just say the same damn thing I said just now. I don't take sides. _I will not get involved in your war._"

James puffed up his chest in a defiant way but Sirius looked a bit pained.

"Oh yeah? What if someone comes and tries to kill your sister? What will you do then, miss this is your war not mine."

Carrie's eyes narrowed and she said icily, sending a shiver down everyone's spines. "I will personally Avada Kadavra their asses- wait no. I would use the torture curse first and then kill them. No one touches my sister." She smirked and said "Then I would go home with my sister and drink some tea and talk about what new books are out."

Their mouths dropped but Sirius laid his head down on the table, looking a bit flushed and out of breath Marie had this triumphant smirk on her face. Carrie's face took on a look of suspicion and she brushed her hand against Marie's for a moment. She was taken into a much recent memory of Marie's.

_Carrie was telling James off when Marie felt a hand on her thigh. Turning to Sirius, she raised an eyebrow before he grinned._

'Oh does he seriously think that he can handle me?' _She thought to herself._

_Smirking she scooted a bit closer to him as discreetly as she could and lay a hand on his crotch. He looked at her, surprised for a moment, before grinning. She unbuttoned the top of his pants and slid her hand down to grip his now hard member. He flinched a bit at how harshly she took it and whispered to her "Careful kitty, don't want to hurt it." She raised an eyebrow at the newfound name and started to slowly run her hand up and down his cock, teasing the tip when she reached it. His breathing hitched and he got a pained look in his eye, pre cum leaking out of it. She sped up a bit, but not so fast so others would notice. Smirking when he growled lightly, she felt his hips start to move with hers involuntarily so she pushed down on them to keep others from noticing. _

_There was a pulse at the underside of his penis and she squeezed the tip gently, sending him over the edge. With a small groan, he lay his head down on the table and tried to catch his breath. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she discreetly licked her fingers clean of his essence. Getting her wand, she put it under the table and flicked it at his pants, buttoning and zipping them up instantly. _

Carrie came out of the memory with a big grin on her face and gave her sister a thumbs up. Marie and Carrie were known as the school sluts in the other school, but that wasn't particularly true. They were the girl version of guys who viewed girls as conquests. They both didn't believe in love and just wanted to be able to feel good once in a while. Was that so bad? There was no harm in using others to help them feel good about themselves…was there? They both believed there wasn't and went on with there lives. They had standards though. For example: There was a 'Fuck no' classification for them. If you weren't up to their standards, you stayed as a friend and that's it. That fuck no included, std's, poor intelligence, not enough attraction to the person, if they were over the age of 25 (which is a big contradiction in this time seeing as most of these people are dead and gone) and if they had a girlfriend/wife. They refused to get involved with people already in a relationship. It goes against what they believe in. _Don't take love from others, even if you have never experienced it. _

Because of how they are, they didn't have very many friends and were called many names. People tended to avoid them once word got out with how they are. They both admit they have a problem but neither of them were willing to solve it. They loved sex. Plain and simple.

Carrie turned to see Remus staring at them and said "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

He frowned and shook his head, obviously wanting to say something but refusing to. Secretly, he wondered how they had gotten Bellatrix to smile that way. He wasn't interested in her. Not a chance in hell… He sighed and got up from the table, drawing the attention of the marauders. He grinned sheepishly and said "I'm going to the library."

James rolled his eyes and said "Why you going to the library, it's Sunday. Enjoy it!"

"Sorry guys, forgot to do this paper that's due Monday."

Carrie looked at Marie before nodding to Remus, indicating that she was going to follow him. She let a yawn and stretched a bit before saying "I'm gonna hit the sack for a nap." They looked at her with confused faces, excluding marie of course, before thinking it was an American expression. She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, which the Slytherins noticed. Bellatrix got up, saying she was going to follow her and walked out behind her. Carrie followed Remus to the library where he looked around, making her hide behind a bookcase, before ducking into the restricted section. This caught her attention. Unfortunately, it also caught Bella's attention as well. Carrie decided to just confront him and walked in.

"Hey Remus-"

He whipped out his wand so fast and pointed it at her neck he was just a blur.

"What the hell Remus, it's just me. Don't worry, I won't sell you out. Just wanted to talk."

His eyes narrowed "You're a Slytherin. Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Um because…shit I don't know! Just wanted to talk, is that so bad?"

Not far away, Bella had her wand out and pointed at Remus just in case he did something he would surely regret.

Remus sighed and put his wand away before eyeing her.

"You're not like the others are you?"

She smiled "Nope, I like being different. Now then, what book do you have here?"

His eyes widened before he hid it behind his back and said "It's nothing."

"Oh really? _Accio book._" The book flew to her and she opened it up, her eyes widening at the contents. Giggling she said "How to attract a high standard girl? Wait- why is this in the restricted area…oh wait. It has the ingredients for…" She looked up at him in horror "Amortentia…Remus what are you thinking?"

He sighed and sat down "I have no idea. Just keeping my options open."

She looked at it for a long while before saying "Why don't you just use your personality to attract her."

He grimaced and said "Because she hates me."

"Oh? And who is this 'she' we're talking about now?" She tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

He gulped and turned to her before looking around, making Bellatrix duck away. Looking back at her, he studied her eyes for a moment. She was a Slytherin, he shouldn't be telling her anything. Why was he even talking to her? Then again…she might be able to help him, but she was a Slytherin.

Carrie sighed and slid off her robe and sweater, which she had almost forgotten in the Room of Requirement. His eyes widened and she blushed saying "Pervert! Now I'm just Marie's twin. Now tell me. No slytherin in here."

He sighed and looked at her seriously "You can't tell anyone." She nodded and he sighed _again_ mumbling "Bellatrix…"

There was a thump near them and Carrie ran out to see Bellatrix on the floor, staring at Remus with wide eyes. His eyes widened as well.

"Oh my god…" They both said in unison. Bellatrix looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her bottom lip started trembling and she pushed her feet on the carpets to get away from him.

Carrie watched the exchange before grabbing Bellatrix and running out, not saying a word to Remus. They both ran and ran down the halls, not knowing where the were going until a certain wall came up and a door appeared. They ran through it and tripped down on the floor, sending them tumbling to the ground, gasping for breath.

Bellatrix was the first to catch her breath, saying quietly, almost like a plea for help. "Why?"

She curled into a ball on the ground and started whimpering. Carrie pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled over to her, grabbing her arm but was surprised when Bella flinched. Her eyes narrowed and she rolled up the sleeve on Bellatrixs' shirt to see multiple deep cuts and scars going down her left arm.

"My god Bella. What have you done to yourself?" Bella jerked her arm away from her and said "It's nothing you haven't done before."

Carrie's eyes widened as Bella took a hold of her own left arm and shoved the sleeve up to reveal old scars…deep scars running down them.

"Not even your sister knew about these did she?"

Carrie shook her head and said in a whisper "How did you…?"

"Takes one to know one." Bella's hand slid from her arm and she looked up at her with watery eyes as Carrie rubbed her arm. Carrie studied her own scars, running up and down her arm.

She looked back at Bellatrix and pulled the sleeve back down. Noticing Bellatrix kept on scratching at the scabbed wounds decorating her arm, she grabbed her hand and said simply "You're addicted to it."

Bellatrix let a sob out and flung herself at Carrie, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Carrie encircled her arms around her waist and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I-I can't stop. How can anyone like me when I look this way? ! I can't stand it, but I love it at the same time. H-How could he say that?"

"He likes you Bellatrix. Not the way you look, nor your blood status, _you._"

She noticed Bella said nothing about the fact that he was a Gryffindor, just the fact that he was a man who liked her. This 15 year old Bellatrix confused her, made her want to help her. Then she understood.

It wasn't the fact that she was evil, she had gone insane. She's already this mentally unstable, what sent her over the edge? She looked down at her and dried her tears. Determination burned in Carrie's eyes. She would help her.

"Bella…Bella!"

Bella flinched and looked up at her with red puffy eyes.

"Promise me something bella. You have to _promise_ you won't ever do that to yourself again."

Bella's lip trembled and she croaked out "How can I stop?"

"I will help you."

Bella nodded and Carrie held out her pinkie finger, to which Bella eyed with a confused face. Carrie smiled and took her hand, wrapping the pinkie finger around hers "This means that you lay our trust down on this promise."

Bella nodded again and squeezed their pinkie fingers together.

Carrie smiled and said "Now for us to heal these things."

She took a hold of Bellatrix's arm and did a small healing spell that left only scars. Turning to her she touched the scars and said "So you will always remember."

In the Great Hall, Severus was picking at his food, thinking about what happened in the Room of Requirement. How could he let himself act so foolishly around a girl he's known for _hours_. He couldn't believe that happened. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. This was getting to complicated for his liking.

Marie on the other hand, was talking happily with the rest of the group when a slightly pale Remus walked back in.

"Thought you had some studying to do." She said as he sat down. James bumped him with his shoulder and said "Hey mate, you look a bit pale. Did you see a ghost?" Remus shook his head and did his best to smile at his friends to reassure them he was alright.

Back at the Slytherin table, people were getting a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Bellatrix and Carrie weren't back yet. Especially Severus.

"Where is that girl?" Lucius said aloud, obviously perturbed.

Narcissa took a drink of her pumpkin juice and replied "She's with Bellatrix, she'll be fine."

Severus stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, drawing attention that he didn't want.

"Where you going Snivellus?"

SLAP!

He turned around to see Marie rubbing her hand and James nursing his cheek. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded to him, fury evident in her eyes. Turning away from what was sure to be a nasty scene he walked out of the Great Hall.

Lily's mouth was wide open and Sirius was looking in between James and Marie, who were having a staring contest right then and there. Remus and Peter both stayed quiet.

"What the bloody hell was that for? !"

"You listen here. If you _ever_ make fun of another person while in my company, I swear you will get much worse than a tap on the cheek."

James turned to Sirius with blazing eyes "Control your girlfriend!"

Laughter was heard and they turned to see Marie laughing her ass off. "G-girlfriend? Seriously? No way in hell am I anyone's 'girlfriend' nor will I 'court' anyone. Even if I was, no _man_ can control me."

Sirius stared at her with an open mouth before taking on a pissed off look and storming out of the Great Hall. Marie watched him go with no real interest and kept eating her steak. James looked at her with wide eyes and said "But I though…"

Remus smirked and said "You both owe me 10 galleons."

James grumbled while fishing the money out of his pocket and slamming it in Remus' hands. Marie tilted her head to the side in a questioning way and Remus chuckled while saying "I was right. You are the girl version of Sirius. You see someone you want, you go after them and once you get them, you get bored with them so you leave. I've never seen a girl like that but I guess I've been around Sirius long enough to know how people like you act."

She looked at him for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles "Yes that's exactly how I am. Carrie and I are both like that. We believe-" She took a sip of her pumpkin juice "that there is no problem with having sex without love. All it is for us is a way to feel good. Heh and there is the fact that we have a game going on it."

Lily spoke up "What kind of game."

She turned to her and said "Well for each person we get, we add points for their intelligence, humor, looks, and how they are in bed. We also make bets to see who can get the most points, who can get this many points in a certain amount of time, etc."

Lily took on a confused look and said "Well what about love?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't you looking for it?"

"Nope."

Remus jumped in saying "Are your parents choosing your husband for you?"

She shook her head no. They all took on confused looks on their faces and she rolled her eyes saying "Carrie and I don't believe in love." Remus sighed, Lily took on a horrified face and James…well he looked a bit determined, which scared her a bit. Peter on the other hand spoke up. "W-Why don't you believe in love. L-lily and James are in love." She looked over at him and smiled gently "What I meant by that is we don't believe love will ever come for us."

"And you sabotage every chance you get at it." Remus concluded.

Marie's eyes shot over to him and she shot back "You can't sabotage what was never there." He sighed _again_ (boy he sure does sigh a lot) and said "Love is an emotion. By saying you don't believe in it means you don't believe in your own emotions. You don't trust them. Therefore whenever a chance arises, you back out of it the first chance you get. It's not that you don't believe in love, you are just terrified of it."

Marie's face stayed calm and replied "Yes I am. I'm terrified of what it could and will do to me." She made a disgusted face and said "Love is just another door of pain that I don't want to be opened."

Lily looked at her sympathetically and Marie shook her head at her saying "Don't look at me that way, I'm just not the marrying type is all." Lily shook her head and squeezed James' hand from underneath the table. She wondered what had happened to the twins to make them think this way. Looking at her from the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of sadness in Marie's eyes and sighed. Maybe she would be able to help them somehow, she wanted all of her friends to be happy, even the ones she didn't talk to anymore. Which brought her mind to Severus. She knew she was being unreasonable, but if she started hanging out with him again, James would throw a fit and start picking on him again. Lily was doing this for Severus' own good. Though…if Sirius did start liking Marie…and he noticed she was hanging out with Severus…everything she had done so far would be ruined. She had to keep him safe. He was the one who helped her find who she was, and in the most stupid way, realize whom she was destined for…even if it hurt him so badly. She knew about his crush somewhere inside of her, but knew it was just that. A crush, infatuation. He would soon find whom he was destined for and love that person for better or for worse. She looked over to James and thought _definitely for worse…_before giggling at her own joke, drawing his attention.

She smiled at him, reassuring him it was nothing before joining the others in conversation, even peter joined in a bit.

Carrie and Bella had made it back to the dorms were sitting in front of the fire. Bella with her head in Carrie's lap, and Carrie sitting Indian style, running her fingers through Bella's hair. She looked up as Severus walked through the portrait, looking a bit out of breath. Carrie raised an eyebrow and said "Well hey sev. What's up?" He froze for a moment at the familiar nickname before glaring at Carrie and Bellatrix.

"What happened? You never came back."

Carrie looked at him blankly for a moment before saying "Well I decided to come back to the dorms and found Bella on the way there." She looked down at Bella and begged her to go with it with her eyes. Bella inclined her head a bit, signaling she would do it and buried her head further within Carrie's lap, which Severus seemed to only just now take notice of. He raised an eyebrow at Carrie and gestured to Bella. Carrie smiled and announced "Bellatrix and I are best friends now!" Severus still seemed to be confused but sat down in a chair near them anyway. He pulled out a book from his robes and Carrie tilted her head to the side, trying to read the spine but it was so worn out that she couldn't seem to see it.

She pushed on Bellatrix's shoulder gently who got up only to lay beside Carrie. Carrie crawled over to Severus' side and peeked over his shoulder to see him reading something on the dark arts. She tilted her head to the side seeing a picture of a woman being tortured by the cruciatis curse only to bump into his nose. Looking up at him through her eyelashes she saw him staring at her with coal black eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"um…Reading?"

He looked at her for a long moment before saying "This book has disturbing things in it. I'm not sure you want to be reading this." She raised an eyebrow, and surprised him by climbing on his lap with her back to him and pulled his arms to where the book was resting on her lap. Every cell in his brain was screaming to push her off, to not let this happen but he ignored it for the time being. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder and began reading, both of them finishing at the same time.

Flipping the page, he became very aware of how close they were. He could smell her shampoo and another scent that he could not distinguish. She shifted on him as her eyes flitted across the page, absorbing information like a sponge in water. He became aware that he was becoming aroused and wondered if he should do something until it became to late. He pulsed beneath her. Her eyes stopped moving across the page and she shifted again, causing him to make an almost silent groan. She turned to him slowly, their noses almost touching and he was surprised to find desire in her eyes. His whole body became hot with need and his eyes flitted over to the now asleep Bellatrix on the floor. Severus' eyes returned to her and he reached up to cup her cheek. That was all the incentive that she needed as she leaned in and captured his lips with her own. She moved her hand to slide behind his head and grip his hair tightly. He groaned a bit and tilted his head a bit as she massaged her lips against his, turning him on even more. He slid his hands down her neck, earning a small moan from her. Which snapped him out of his daze.

He pushed her back by her shoulders, a little out of breath. Her lips were red and plump with made him lick his, tasting her on them.

"What in Merlin's name just happened…"

She smirked and said, with a slightly husky voice, "We just kissed, and it was fuckin hot."

He looked at her and noticed that somehow she had ended up straddling him and was now sitting with him, groin to groin. His mind went on overdrive. She shifted on him and let out a strangled gasp as he pulsed beneath her again.

_This is bad…I shouldn't be doing this…oh merlin it feels so good though…no! I've only known her for a short while, not nearly enough time to bed her…I won't do anything yet…I- oh fuck it! _

He grabbed her and slammed his mouth against hers, making her groan in need for him. She scratched her nails down his back and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist when he got up. Their breath and saliva mixed together as their tongue's took up a sinful dance together. He needed her, he needed to be inside of her. He slid his hand up her skirt to grab her bottom when Bellatrix turned over saying something about pop tarts.

Mood killer. That was his new name for her. He sighed and looked at Carrie who looked amused. Setting her down, he ran his fingers through his hair and wondered what the fuck just happened. He watched as she fixed her attire and raised an eyebrow when she cursed.

"I forgot my cape and sweater in the library."

He looked at her blankly, not sure what to say before he sighed and sat down. Looking up at her he said simply "No one is to be told about what happened."

A pain shot through her heart and her face contorted into an emotion she knew well. Disappointment. He looked surprised at her face for a moment but she turned away and walked out of the dorms, leaving him to wonder why she looked the way she did when she left.

He sighed and slumped down in the chair, rubbing his temples, which throbbed painfully.

_How am I supposed to deal with this? _He wondered.

Carrie on the other hand was racing to the library, and sliding down the rails to get there faster, which she knew was dangerous, but she didn't care at the moment. Getting to the last flight of stairs, she ran all the way to the library and to the restricted section, without anyone noticing amazingly enough. Picking up her jacket and sweater, she saw her vision blur and wondered why the hell she was crying. Looking up, she saw a window and got an idea. An adventure should make her feel better. Dropping her cape and sweater, she climbed through it to find that she was about 2 stories up with only a few bricks in the way of her falling. She looked upward and saw a way to climb up. Smirking, she stepped out onto the bricks and heard a gasp from behind her.

Turning her head, she saw…James?

_Now why the fuck is he-_

Before she could finish her thought, he grabbed her by her waist and thrust her down onto the ground, knocking the breath out of here.

"What the hell are you thinking? ! Whatever's wrong-"

"James."

"its not worth throwing your life away for!"

"James!"

And what do you think will happen to your sis-"

"JAMES SHUT UP!"

He finally got quiet and she took a moment to breath and then said "I wasn't trying to jump, I was trying to _climb_"

He looked at her strangely before saying cautiously "So when you stepped out onto the bricks and you turned around crying, you weren't going to jump. Instead you were going to climb?"

She nodded her head "It's just a simple misunderstanding. Now. Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." He looked down to see he was squeezing her hand. It was turning a slight tinge of purple from loss of blood circulation so he let go immediately. She rubbed her hand as the blood pumped back into it and got up, grabbing her sweater and cape before putting them on. She sighed and looked at James, who looked a bit sheepish and unsure of what to do. Smiling gently at him, an idea popped into her head and she grabbed his head saying "I know exactly what would blast this awkwardness away." She ran along, dragging him along much like she did with Lucius, leaving the same thought of _how can she run so fast_ in his head as Lucius.

Running along the way, she ran up to the Gryffindor doors and mumbled the password meant for her and Marie. She ran through the portrait, immediately letting go of James' hand and drawing the attention of the Gryffindors. She smiled happily and turned to Marie, who was sitting next to Lily and far away from Sirius. Marie looked up at her questioningly and Carrie smiled and said "Let's dance."

Marie got a giddy look on her face and jumped up shouting "Hellz yeah!"

Turning to them she said happily "Come on, follow me guys."

Peter was nowhere to be found, so they had to go on without them seeing as Carrie and Marie zoomed out of the dorms. They quickly got up, not knowing what else to do and followed them, running down all different flights of stairs to catch up with Carrie and Marie. By the time they got to the bottom, they were all out of breath. Especially Lily, so James did the knight in shining armor thing and picked her up bridal style before running after the two dots that were Carrie and Marie. All of them wondering how the bloody hell they ran so fast.

They breathed a sigh of relief whenever the two girls stopped in front of the wall and looked at them funny when they started pacing in front of it…that is…until a door appeared.

"The Room of Requirement" Lily breathed. James put her down and watched as Carrie opened one door and Marie the other. They walked in, wide eyed and looked around. It was decorated with Gryffindor colors and had hard wooded floors. The doors closed behind them and disappeared. Carrie clapped her hands together and said "Well now. It's time to D-A-N-C-E!"

"What kind of dancing are we going to do" Lily inquired.

Marie and Carrie answered at the same time, amusing the group a bit.

"We'll just have to show you!"

They walked over to the end of the room. Their clothes fading into more comfortable ones.

Carrie's turned into an tank top with a green sports bra underneath. The holes for the arms were much larger than they needed to be going down below her hips were she wore cloth, skin tight, stretchy black capris. She had fingerless black and green gloves on which made her smirk, while wondering how the room new what she liked.

Marie's faded into a red sports bra with short sleeves that went over her shoulders, along with the same capris that Carrie's. Both of them have no shoes on.

Marie smirked over at Carrie and said "I.D.G.A.F?"

Carrie nodded enthusiastically and whipped out her wand to start the music. The beat started immediately and they both started to move their body's , closing their eyes to get into the mood. A voice sounded in the room and they moved to the beat.

_i.d.g.a.f._

_i.d.g.a.f._

The beat sped up a bit, and so did their movements.

_I do what I want_

_I say what I want_

_I get what I want_

_And I take what I want._

_I'm royalty bitch_

_Never gave a shit_

_Relationships?_

_Fuck that shit!_

_I don't wanna flip_

_When I see you with a dude_

_Another jealous mess_

_Yo that ain't cool_

_Rave it like you were on x_

_You can be my BFF_

_Flash me with your big ole breast_

_Show me what your working with_

_Straight to the hips,_

_Up on your tits_

_Oh my god!_

_You just so perfect_

_Perfect_

Their movements were random and not choreographed, but it was amazing. They did exactly what they felt like doing. They let the dance lead them, not them the other way around. Marie came to the front and rolled her hips to the beat, getting the attention of Sirius.

Puh! Puh! Puh!

Perfect!

I love the way that you

Work it

Wuh! Wuh! Wuh!

Work it!

Just work it

Just work it

Marie ran up and grabbed Sirius' hand before dragging him over to her to dance with her saying only "Let the beat flow through you."

_Hotty, with the tomb raider body_

_Come here and sip up this shotty_

_Get naked; Kick up this party_

_Don't be afraid to get naughty_

They danced together, sensually, almost dirty. One could look at them and almost smell the chemistry oozing from them. Carrie ran up to Lily who blushed and took James' hand as well, sending them to dance with the same advise. Though they didn't need it.

_Hotty with the tomb raider body_

_Come here and sip up this hotty_

_Get naked; Kick up this party_

_Don't be afraid to get naughty_

Only Remus was left so Carrie grabbed his hand and quickly got him to dance with her, though they both knew this was just as friends. They used each other to vent their frustrations at the ones they liked/lusted after. James rose an eyebrow at them, thinking there might be something going on but had his attention quickly drawn to his girlfriend, whom was showing moves he never knew she could do.

Everyone in the room let themselves go, loving how free they felt. Sweat poured down each one of them, but they didn't stop. Carrie's eyes were closed as she danced with Remus, hair sticking to her forehead. They danced so obscenely, one would think they were sexually active or at least going out.

_She wearing tight jeans_

_I'm bout to get a ring_

_Will you just marry me?_

_I'm like ecstasy_

_You can take this drug_

_I will just show you love_

_Like heaven from above_

_You know that's what's up girl._

Marie and Sirius danced so close to each other, staring right into each others eyes, not even bothering to keep the desire from showing. Marie rolled her hips into Sirius' and he responded by pressing up against her. They were both testing each other to see how much the other could take.

_I just wanna be your world_

_Give you diamonds and pearls_

_You put my head in a whirl_

_Oh my god I'm drunk again!_

Lily and James needed no incentive to show their love, and lust, for each other. They danced freely, moving in sync. Their love, respect, caring, and lust showed perfectly in their eyes as they danced, not even hearing the lyrics anymore, just moving to the beat.

_Can we just still be friends?_

_I promise I'll call again_

_Please don't turn lesbian_

_We will party till the end_

Everyone was dancing for different reasons, but all of them were free in their movements, not caring what anyone thought of them. They moved together within their own realm. Nothing mattered right now. This moment was forever for them.

_I don't give a fuck!_

_Never gave a fuck!_

_I won't give a fuck!_

_IDGAF_

_I don't give of fuck!_

_Never gave a fuck!_

_I won't give a fuck!_

_IDGAF_

The music slowed down, along with their bodies, and they danced sensually together.

_I feel you…_

_I feel you…_

_I feel you…_

_I feel you…_

Carrie and Remus knew it was wrong to use each other this way, but they also came to a silent agreement that they wouldn't speak of it. Their minds crossed to the ones who caused so much turmoil in them and they danced more heartfelt as the music sped up.

_Shut the fuck up!_

_Bitch I'm rated x_

_Never gave a fuck!_

_So suck my dick!_

_Shut the fuck up!_

_Bitch I'm rated x!_

_Never gave a fuck!_

_So suck my dick!_

There was a pounding on the door and the music faltered and stopped. Marie and Carrie's clothes faded back to normal just as the door broke open with a bunch of pissed off Slytherin's walking inside. These Slytherin's consisted of : Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Severus, Barty Crouch, and Antonin.

Carrie, being the calm lady she was born to be, said "What the fuck?"

James and Sirius tensed but both Lily and Marie put calming hands on their shoulders so they wouldn't whip out their wands.

Bellatrix ran over to Carrie and practically screamed "Where have you been? ! We have been looking all over for you and you are _dancing?_"

Carrie rubbed her ears and said "It was just in the moment, didn't really have time to tell you guys. Sorry."

Lucius spoke up "We heard from a hufflepuff that you and Marie were running away from a bunch of Gryffindors."

Marie and Carrie took on blank faces before breaking out into grins.

Carrie smiled at him and said "Hey Lucius. Do you remember when I was running and dragging you along?"

He got a bit pale and nodded.

She turned to James "He got to experience the same thing. It was just another spur of the moment thing. I wanted to dance after a misunderstanding happened" She looked pointedly at James, who flushed a deep crimson. Severus' head snapped over to James and his lip turned upward into a slight snarl, which James noticed and did the mature thing. He flipped him off. Oh that went over well.

Carrie was beside Severus in a moments notice and took a hold of his arm, giving him a glare that said 'not right now you dumbshit'

Barty…Oh so _awesome_ Barty spoke up saying "Are you sure that's all you were doing in here?"

A vein popped out in James' forehead and he looked murderous as he said "The fact that you would say such a dis-"

Pops were heard as Carrie popped her knuckles and walked over to him. They had no idea what she was going to do, but were thinking that it must hurt to do that. When she got close to Barty, who was enjoying how close she was, she punched him. Square in the nose. Sending him to the floor and groaning in pain.

"You disgusting little cockroach. I'm going to show you how far you are in the food chain. There's whale shit. There's your oh so magnificent savior and then there's you. _Don't you ever speak to me or any of my friends like that again you poor excuse for a human being._" Antonin watched this exchange and had his wand out, about to hex her when 5 wands dug into different parts of his body. Bellatrix in front of him, Lucius beside him James on the other side, Severus behind him, and Marie…_hovering_ _over him?_

"Don't even think about it" Bellatrix hissed.

He nodded, and with one last glare, they moved away from him, Severus keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything to her.

Giggling was heard and they turned to Carrie who was beaming proudly at her protective friends. Who knew that being here for such a short while would make Slytherins and Gryffindors join together to protect her. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Lucius coughed and said "Yes well…It's getting late. Let's go back to the dorms and get ready for bed."

Carrie nodded happily and followed them back to the dorms with Barty straggling behind them. Antonin caught up with Bellatrix and said "Listen-"

She whipped out her wand and dug it into his neck hissing "Don't you _dare_ talk to me."

The group kept walking, leaving Antonin and Barty behind confused as fuck.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Marie let out a yawn and a chuckle saying "Ok well I'm gonna go hit the sack."

She walked out of the room with Sirius' eyes watching her. Remus walked over to James and said "10 galleons he gets obsessed with getting her to be his girlfriend." James smirked and nodded his head, indicating he took the bet while Lily sighed at their childishness.

_Why do they have to act so immature? _She asked herself

….…...

_**And that's a wrap!**_

_**I own only Carrie and Marie Fear, along with the plot.**_

_**Song used (IDGAF) owned purely by Blood on the Dance Floor.**_

_**Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Still want to know the answers to the questions:**_

_**What house and year is Andromeda in? What year is the Yule ball?**_

_**Review and Request please! Next time on time traveling twins:**_

_**Testing the Boundaries**_

_**An uncontrollable rage**_

_**Testing a new potion**_

_**An unexpected surprise**_

_**And roses from a not-so-secret admirer**_


End file.
